A Different World!
by Himeko M
Summary: what would happen if Yusuke doesn't save that kids life? would every thing be completely different? what would spirit world do then.


**__**

Summery: what if History didn't repeat itself and Yusuke didn't sacrifice his life for that kid…would he still be the spirit detective…what about Hiei, Kurama, Yukina, Genkai, the St. Beasts and The Dark Tournament??? 

**__**

Yu Yu Hakusho

A Different World!

Chapter 1

A Changed Past!

By: Himeko M

August 25, 2003

'It's a black day for some family. A little child was run over by a speeding car today. He was killed instantly…eyewitnesses say they saw the child talking to a teen-age young man just before the accident. Witnesses say it looked like the young man was the child's older brother.' A news reporter said as Yusuke sat on his couch and he looked up to see a picture of the kid he had been talking to earlier that day.

"Well chalk that up to another mother like mine!" Yusuke said and got up off the couch.

'The police are looking for this young man if anyone has any information please contact the police immediately!' the new reporter said as a picture of Yusuke himself appeared on the TV!

"Oh what a bother…why are they looking for me… Mom I'm going out!" Yusuke said as he left the house and headed down the street. All the teens knew better then to bug Yusuke Urameshi his reputation was worse then even he thought. But he liked it that way. Only one idiot ever bothered him. Except for Keiko and the teachers. Kuwabara the complete and blundering bafoon at Sariaskii Jr. High!

"Yo kid the police are looking for you!" a man in a policeman like suit said stopping right in front of Yusuke.

"So your point is what?" Yusuke said as he walked around the policeman. 

"Kid you need to come with me." The policeman said.

"I'd rather not. I have a tough time with authority. I usually just ignore idiots anyway!" Yusuke smarted back and kept walking.

"Did you push that child into the street?" the cop asked and smiled when Yusuke stopped and spun on his heal.

"What did you just say? I didn't quiet catch it." Yusuke said arrogantly.

"Follow me." The guy said.

"I never touched the kid I didn't even know the brat okay so just go on your marry way and leave me the hell alone." Yusuke said and walked off. 

****

Several Minutes Later!

"Urameshi!! I wanta talk to you!!" an annoyingly familiar voice yelled from somewhere behind Yusuke.

"Go away Kuwabara. I'm not in the mood to play a game with you!" Yusuke said in a dangerous tone.

"The police are looking for you don't you think you should go to the police station!" Kuwabara said falling into step beside Yusuke.

"Nope!" Yusuke said.

"So you've already been goo…"Kuwabara started but was cut off.

"Nope and not going! Didn't know the brat!" Yusuke said in a cold and mean way!

****

Meanwhile in Spirit World!

"Botan what's going on?" Koenma asked. 

"I don't know Lord Koenma…that boy Urameshi wasn't around the accident like he was supposed to be." Botan said very worried as the entire staff of Spirit world ran around trying to find out what went wrong why hadn't History repeated itself.

"Every thing has gone Wrong Botan… find a way into the future and get some help from our selves to fix this problem." Koenma ordered.

"And until she gets back that's not going to help any thing now!" a fire Kitsune said. She has fiery red hair and crystal blue eyes. She's wearing a black shirt with flames on the bottom coming up. Her pants were more like blue jeans. She has a tail twitching behind her and her fox ears are slightly twitching with annoyance.

"See what you can do about Hiei, Kurama, and Goki!" Koenma said to the Fire Kitsune.

"Sure. Don't have anything else to do." The woman said.

"Oh and Himeko keep Kurama alive he's very valuable to our future missions!" Koenma said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know." Himeko said and left Spirit World for the Negian world. She didn't know any thing about Kurama or why he'd stolen the mirror. But she was familiar with Youko Kurama who was a widely known thief in Makai.

****

Back in the Negian World!

"I'm afraid I must with draw from this alliance…" Kurama said then looked slightly puzzled for a split second.

'Funny I feel like I've done this before…' Kurama thought completely puzzled but didn't show it more then that split second.

"Is it just me or do we all feel like we've done this before?" a young beautiful Snow Kitsune asked as she jumped out of a tree she had been sitting in.

"Humph!" Hiei said ans he turned away from the new Kitsune.

"Kurama you are bound to continue with us. Now you can take that or fight us." Hiei said arrogantly.

"I guess I'll have to fight then cause I won't stay!" Kurama said and took out his rose.

"All right you three thieves! Give up!" Himeko said and she jumped into the clearing.

"More foxes what are you multiplying or something!?!" Hiei asked very annoyed by now.

"Listen up short stuff Kitsune's are better then fire and ice put together or separated it don't matter!" Himeko said arrogantly to Hiei then turned to Kurama. "I'm just going to take an educated guess and say you're Kurama the former Youko!" she said.

"I am! What do you want?" Kurama asked.

"Follow me please." Himeko said and started back the way she had came.

"I don't follow no one no where lady." Kurama said.

"Fine you lead the way to some place you feel safe around a female Kitsune." Himeko said and stopped then crossed her arms.

"I will!" Kurama said and started in the opposite direction she had taken only minutes before.

'Big baby!' Himeko thought as she rolled her eyes.

"Can I come a long?" the other girl Kitsune said.

"Yeah sure." Himeko said. And both Female Kitsune's started following Kurama.

****

About Two Hours Later!

"You must really need to talk to me about something to still be following me around." Kurama noted as he watched Himeko out of the corner of his eye.

"Are we where you want to go yet?" Himeko asked impatiently.

"Yes in there." Kurama said and pointed to a cave.

"What's in there?" Himeko asked.

"Don't worry about that it's nothing that will hurt you." Kurama said and walked into the cave with Himeko at his heals.

"Well now are you ready and situated now." Himeko asked sarcastically as she looked around the cave.

"Yes!" Kurama said.

"Look History hasn't repeated itself. That means you die in three day's and Youko comes back. Your human mother is the first to fall after Youko's return." Himeko said and watched a very stunned Kurama stand in front of her.

"You're lying." Kurama said in disbelief.

"No I'm not. Go look at spirit world if you don't believe me. You know that little child that died." Himeko said as she watched the emotions flash on Kurama's face which hardly ever did. He usually kept his emotions in cheek. 

"Yeah what about the kid?" Kurama asked.

"He was supposed to be saved by a Yusuke Urameshi. He was to become the new Spirit Detective of Earth. As you and that other Fox had noticed all of you're actions seem familiar like you've done them before." Himeko said. 

"Now hold on wait a minute. You're saying all of this is happening wrong because one little kid got killed when he wasn't supposed to…" The other Kitsune girl said.

"Exactly what is your name and yes is the answer to your question." Himeko said.

"Oh it's Miroke. I've watched all of their little meeting from the same tree." Miroke said and smiled at her accomplishment.

"That was the most dangerous and stupid thing I've ever heard to be quite honest with you." Himeko said.

"Agreed." Kurama said.

"Kurama do you mind me asking you a question!" Himeko said.

"No I don't." Kurama said back in his usually pleasant way.

"Why did you steal the mirror?" Himeko asked. "It wasn't needed to know information on this mission for some reason even though that why you die." She said quickly.

"Oh well I stole it for my human mother. See she's very sick and the Humans can't help her." Kurama said.

"Oh Okay…Hey Koenma!" Himeko said, then a little toddler appeared in front of her.

"What Himeko. We're in quite a predicament here. I don't have time for idle conversation!" Koenma said in a rushed manner.

"Then stop talking. Sheesh! Now that you're done, since Kurama's human mother isn't supposed to die can't you heal her?" Himeko asked.

"I guess…why?" Koenma said more confused then he was anxious.

"Nice ruler of Spirit World…" Himeko remarked then rolled her eyes at him. "Why don't you try and fix the things that are about to go wrong. Like Kurama's human mother's life." Himeko said kind of like 'Duh!' to Koenma.

"Great idea. I'm glad I thought of it." Koenma said then disappeared.

"Stupid kid! And he wonders why King Yemna left me to watch over him." Himeko said shaking her head.

"It's done. Kurama's human mother will be out of the hospital tomorrow night." Koenma said but no one could see him.

"Good now give me the mirror Kurama." Himeko said.

"Not until after I see her." Kurama said in a most untrusting tone.

"Fine. Come on lets go. Three Kitsune's should be able to get back to the city by night fall." Himeko said and closed her eyes. Her tail and ears disappeared and she looked just like an ordinary human. Only a demon or half demon like Kurama could tell she was in fact a demon. 

"How'd you do that?" Miroke asked astonished.

"Oh it's easy just close your eye's, focus on your ears and tail then use your energy to hid them." Himeko said and smiled.

"So I can't use that to change from Kurama to Youko." Kurama said.

"I don't know really. I don't have kind of like a split personality. But you're more then that. You're two people but the same person right…" Himeko said as they started out of the cave once Miroke had successfully hid her ears and tail.

"Yes! Different but the same." Kurama said.

"Ah…well it should work if you want to do that. But I'd say it would still need most of Youko's energy back to do so." Himeko said and smiled at Kurama.

****

At The Hospital!

"Shuichi how are you my son?" Kurama's human mother asked.

"Fine mother and you…" Kurama said then looked back at the sniggering Himeko and Miroke.

'Shuichi…I like Kurama better…' Himeko thought as she stopped sniggering and looked back at Kurama.

"What are you laughing at miss?" Kurama's mother asked.

"Oh sorry…I've never heard his first name mentioned before. It's always his last at school." Himeko said even though she had no idea what his last name was and she most defiantly didn't go to school with him.

"Yeah they always' call me Minamino at school mother." Kurama said and glanced back at Himeko who seemed to be trying her damnedest not to laugh.

"Uhm…Shuichi…we have homework to do…" Himeko said as she watched him walk over to his mother and kiss her on the forehead. 

"I'll be back later mother." Kurama said then left the room with the two girls right behind him.

"What's so funny about my name?" Kurama asked once they were on the rooftop of the Hospital.

"Well evidently you don't like it or you would have left it as Shuichi Minamino…but no you're called Kurama after Youko Kurama!" Himeko said.

"How much do you know about my other half?" Kurama asked.

"The usual. Youko Kurama, Kitsune, over 300 years old, most famous thief of Makai, and a sex fanatic." Himeko said and smiled at the blush on Kurama's face now.

"Did you have to say that last one…" Kurama whined. 

"Well he is." Himeko said. "Oh yea he's heartless and ruthless. He's a class A fighter. He controls most plants that eat people. I hate those things…they're creepy. Plants aren't supposed to eat people." Himeko said.

"Well you're a Kitsune too." Miroke pointed out.

"Yes but I don't have man eating plants at my beacon call." Himeko said. "I can control vines, Roses, and things like that. They occur naturally in nature." Himeko said. 

"Here is the Mirror." Kurama said handing Himeko the mirror he had stolen from Spirit World.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Authors Note: Hey what do you think should I continue or just leave it there? Please leave a review. 

Thanks,

Himeko M.


End file.
